Confusion and Choices
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Having some dreams for a while, Bart has to deal with a problem that seems bigger than he can handle, he may love his own sister beyond the feeling of family and family problems. What can he do about it? It seems to be more problematic as he can hear her voice on the other side of the door asking him if he's okay.


**Arashi: For incest depending on the characters and type of relationship I may or may not give the expectation unless there is that tension can be imagined. At times even one-sided works which is how this idea came to mind really along with a realization and confusion as to why it has to have happened.**

**Disclaimer: The Simpsons and their characters belong to their creator. I just own the plot**

Warnings: Au, Language, confusion, one-sided incest, realization of feelings, ooc, older Simpsons

Confusion and Choices

Summary: Having some dreams for a while, Bart has to deal with a problem that seems bigger than he can handle, he may love his own sister beyond the feeling of family and family problems. What can he do about it? It seems to be more problematic as he can hear her voice on the other side of the door asking him if he's okay.

* * *

Walking through the door of his home, Bart Simpson heaves a sigh rather tired of high school than his life at home. He nods acknowledging his mother's greeting ignoring the sight of his old man on the couch with a beer in hand and beer gut belly more larger than normal. Has he always been that large?

The seventeen year old shakes his head glad that once he hit puberty he became more active and muscular built with broad shoulders. 'I won't be like Homer,' he growls mentally going up the steps finding only his youngest sister Maggie on the stairs reading a book.

He raise a brow at the six year old soon to be seven. She looks at him and sighs before he rolls his eyes waving a hand for her to follow him. She gives a small grateful smile.

Once he is in his room and little Maggie sitting on his desk chair, he ask, "What's wrong?"

"Mom and Dad arguing again," She whispers letting a few tears that she must have been suppressing to fall.

"About?" Bart drawls feeling the old anger he been pushing aside at his parents.

"You and not too much space besides more kids as well," She answers with a shrug.

"Ah," Bart hums.

'So that old argument,' he muse shaking his head as his mind keeps bringing the dreams he been having as of late that features Lisa in many fantasies which has his mouth dry up and heart race.

He shakes his head looking at Maggie giving a half grin.

He tells her easily, "Go ahead and do your homework pintsize and I'll handle the 'rental front."

"Thanks big brother!" Maggie answers hugging him before leaving.

"Fucking shit," Bart growls once his sister is gone and into her room glaring at the wall.

It's bad now at home and he secretly been looking at for an apartment to move into thanks to his two spinster aunts who given him a decent amount of money and a trust fund if he chooses to use wisely. He has his suspicions about them being in a relationship but why should he care? He has his own problems to deal with. The main one being he might be seeing Lisa in a different light. He been ignoring it since he was fourteen and her turning twelve. They been coming more persistent with each passing night that it leaves the teen wondering what to do.

He's glad to have a found a job while in middle school that one guy who owns a bakery and restaurant offer to take him on as his apprentice. Who would expect the normal troublemaker, prankster of Springfield able to bake wonderful sweets and a delicious steak dish? Other than his boss offer many times learning a little of Bart's home life which the teen lets out briefly he can have the four bedroom apartment above the bakery free of charge since the man hinted to Bart and others admit they will expect him to take over once he's ready to retire which makes Bart happy and please his mentor has such high beliefs in him.

A sudden knock on his door leaves him tense and fearful when her voice is heard on the other side, "Bart? Are you in there?"

"Yes Lis," He answers looking at himself feeling he's already half hard which makes him growl mentally, 'shit hello cold shower.'

"Can I come in?" She ask

"Whatever," He manages to drawl out falling back on his bed as she walks in.

"I see Dad's home."

"Yeah he was here when I got home," Bart growls.

"Don't you have work?"

"No. It's my day off." The seventeen year old answers looking at his sister finding her beautiful and he struggles to remind himself she's his sister.

"What's going on with you?" She questions obviously this been on her mind for a while.

"I'm thinking of moving out and my life is hell," Bart remarks snarkily making her snort as a response.

"When?"

"You're not surprised?" He inquires sitting up to look at her reaction carefully.

"Not really since you been looking at prices of things at the store when they aren't looking other than I checked the mail and the credit card with your name on it came in." She replies watching a sheepish look appear on his face. "Promise me you will take Mags with you if you do decide to move out."

"Huh?" He blinks in surprise at that.

"I mean it seems you are more of the one to be her father figure than dad and she is probably looking to you for that guidance even more so with Mom pushing for more kids. Other than she has some suspicions..." She trails off unsure how true they might be.

The teen pales as he chokes out, "What are they?"

"You like me more than a brother should."

"Yeah right, Lisa," He hedges looking out his window and it causes her to stare at him in surprise seeing the hint of vulnerability his eyes.

"It's true," She murmurs.

"And if it is? I won't do nothing about it if that's what you are concern. Anyways why don't know head on doing homework. I have to do some things right now." He answers waving her off. Once she leaves him in his room obviously lost in thought of what she learn he grabs his phone from his pocket dialing the familiar number and waits till his boss and mentor's voice is heard on the other side, Bart said, "Hey Zane, I'll take the apartment after all."

* * *

**Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
